J'aurais dû vous sauver
by Nanthana14
Summary: EPISODE I : Donner le change face au Naboo, face à Anakin et au Conseil des jedis, lui avait paru plus facile qu'il ne le pensait, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul Obi Wan était frappé en plein cœur par la violence de la perte de Qui Gon.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de cette galaxie lointaine et c'est bien dommage ! .**

 **Cette fic a été écrite à la suite d'un thème proposé mais non retenu du Collectif NoName : "Fantôme"**

 _ **Episode I : La Menace Fantôme**_

 **Donner le change face au Naboo, face à Anakin et au Conseil des jedis, lui avait paru plus facile qu'il ne le pensait, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul Obi Wan était frappé en plein coeur par la violence de la perte de Qui Gon.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **J'AURAIS DÛ VOUS SAUVER !**_

Après avoir quitté Yoda et le jeune Anakin Skywalker auquel il venait d'apprendre qu'il serait son maître, Obi Wan rejoignit les appartements, que la reine de Naboo avait mis à sa disposition, à grandes enjambées. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait plus rester avec tous ces gens, pas tout de suite. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul… Il devait se retrouver seul ! La porte coulissa derrière lui et le jeune jedi fit deux pas avant que ses jambes refusent de continuer à le porter. Il les laissa céder et s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, luttant à la fois contre la peine qui le vrillait de l'intérieur et contre les tremblements qui venaient de s'emparer de son corps sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

Obi Wan n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé sur le plan physique comme sur le plan émotionnel et après les tremblements se furent les larmes qui le terrassèrent pendant qu'il finit de s'écrouler sur le sol. Face aux dignitaires de Naboo, face aux sénateurs, face aux membres du grand conseil des jedis, le jeune homme avait tout fait pour se montrer, fort, froid et sans émotions, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Au fond de lui, il était totalement dévasté.

S'il avait su comment cette mission se terminerait, jamais il aurait dit à Qui Gon qu'il était heureux de quitter le temple jedi et Coruscant. Comme il aurait voulu que l'on choisisse une autre paire de jedis… Mais on ne pouvait pas changer le passé et Obi Wan allait devoir continuer à vivre… Continuer à donner le change et à faire croire que tout allait bien.

Mais comment pourrait-il aller bien ? A l'apparition du zabrak, le jeune homme avait compris que les choses allaient dégénérer, que son maître avait raison et que des seigneurs siths travaillaient dans l'ombre. Tout en frémissant, il se remémora ses cours d'histoire : la présence de seigneur sith était toujours un signe de malheur et de mort…

Une mort qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter et qui le terrassait. Qui Gon Jinn était un maître jedi fort et puissant, mais il prenait de l'âge et le style de combat explosif du sith l'avait fatigué. Obi Wan aurait dû être plus vigilant, ne pas se faire repousser, ne pas le quitter, être là pour le protéger… Encore une fois, il avait manqué de vigilance, mais c'était une fois de trop parce qu'il était seul maintenant.

Les larmes se firent plus fortes et le jeune jedi continua de trembler. Il savait que les membres du Conseil des Jedis se moqueraient de le voir aussi mal et lui rappelleraient que l'attachement était une faute, que les jedis ne devaient s'attacher à personne, mais il s'en moquait bien.

Son maître était mort dans ses bras… Un maître qui l'avait élevé plus comme un fils que comme un padawan et qu'il aimait plus comme un père que comme un formateur. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans la tête d'Obi Wan. Des souvenirs de moments difficiles où il avait été blessé ou malade et à chaque fois, il n'avait pas eu peur, il ne s'était pas sentit perdu parce qu'il n'était pas seul, parce que Qui Gon était là, nouant ses bras autour de lui, le berçant avec douceur et l'entourant de son amour… Oui, Obi Wan savait que c'était contraire à l'ordre, mais c'était son père qu'il venait de perdre d'une manière aussi brutale qu'inattendue et il se sentait orphelin… perdu, terrifié, en colère et orphelin… Parce que oui, Obi Wan était aussi en colère, en colère parce que pendant qu'il essayait de faire comprendre à Qui Gon combien il l'aimait, lui n'était obsédé que par la formation du jeune Skywalker. Obi Wan n'avait rien contre le jeune garçon, mais à ce moment précis, il se fichait totalement qu'il devienne ou pas un jedi… Il aurait aimé… Obi Wan frémit… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait aimé… à part que ce moment n'existe jamais… Le jeune jedi se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même pour se mettre en position fœtale et continuer à pleurer.

Il était si mal qu'il ne perçut pas tout de suite l'étrange lumière bleue dans la pièce. Une lumière qui se rapprocha, prenant la forme d'une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien.

En passant de l'autre côte, Qui Gon avait trouvé un moyen pour que son âme survive à son enveloppe charnelle. C'était un procédé qu'il avait longuement étudié et qu'une infime partie des jedis pouvaient réaliser. Le spectre de Qui Gon se rapprocha, observant la détresse profonde de son padawan étendu sur le sol de sa chambre. Son cœur se serra… Au fond de lui, Qui Gon avait compris depuis quelque temps que sa vie arrivait à son terme et il regretta de ne pas avoir mieux préparé son jeune apprenti.

Le fantôme se mit à genoux, tendant une main hésitante pour effleurer l'épaule du jeune jedi toujours en larmes. Sous cette forme, il lui était impossible d'avoir un contact charnel avec son padawan, mais le jeune homme eut l'impression d'un souffle glacé et se força à ouvrir les yeux. En voyant le spectre de son maître, il sursauta et recula pour se retrouver assis le dos contre la banquette derrière lui. Il frémit et se passa les mains sur les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître cette hallucination. Qui Gon lui sourit et tendit la main vers lui.

\- Tu ne rêves pas mon Obi Wan.

\- Maître ? Demanda le jeune homme un peu abasourdi. Est-ce que je suis malade ou blessé ?

\- Non, mon petit, tu vas bien… Du moins physiquement. Ma mort a été différente des autres. J'ai trouvé le moyen de ne faire qu'un avec la Force, du moins pour un temps.

Obi Wan frémit et tendit la main à son tour tentant de serrer les doigts de son maître, mais ils se refermèrent sur le vide et Qui Gon se sentit triste de les voir se mettre à trembler.

\- Je suis tellement désolé mon enfant, j'aimerais tellement te tenir dans mes bras.

\- J'aurais dû vous sauver, murmura Obi Wan.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien pour moi, ma décision était prise.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de vous… Je ne suis pas prêt… Je ne réussirai pas sans vous…

Les larmes se firent plus violentes et Qui Gon aurait réellement aimé le prendre dans ses bras, car le voir aussi désespéré le faisait plus souffrir que la lame laser du zabrak le transperçant.

\- Ne te mets pas dans cet état mon enfant… Tu vas réussir sans moi. Tu es un jedi courageux, fort et borné, suis ton cœur et tout ira bien.

\- Mon cœur refuse de vous perdre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, je serai toujours là mon padawan : dans tes souvenirs, dans ton cœur, dans la Force. Tu ne pourras peut-être plus jamais me voir, mais je serai là.

\- Ce ne sera pas pareil… J'ai besoin de vous… Je vous aime…

Obi Wan frémit. Les trois derniers mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, mais ils étaient si sincères. Le spectre de Qui Gon tendit la main comme pour toucher la joue d'Obi Wan. Ce dernier redressa la tête et le regard du maître et de l'élève se croisèrent.

\- Je t'aime mon fils, murmura Qui Gon, et c'est sans doute de là que vient ta douleur. Je devais te former, mais tu n'as jamais été que mon élève. J'étais mal et perdu après la trahison de Xanatos. Faire de toi mon apprenti m'a redonné le goût d'enseigner et la force de croire de nouveau en moi, mais tu vois, j'ai franchi des limites que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… Au fil des ans, tu es devenu bien plus que mon padawan.

\- Vous aussi… Pleura doucement Obi Wan.

\- Je sais… Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Non, j'étais tellement seul…

\- Oui, on c'est bien trouvé tous les deux… Murmura Qui Gon.

\- Faut pas me laisser seul, murmura Obi Wan en réponse.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, mon petit… Tu as un padawan maintenant. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre et je veillerais sur vous.

\- Vous me le promettez ?

\- Oui mon fils, t'ai-je déjà abandonné ?

\- Non…

\- Alors tu vois, même si je ne suis plus là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas… Maintenant relève-toi… Ne laisse pas la douleur te faire basculer du mauvais côté et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime…

En prononçant ces derniers mots, le spectre de Qui Gon devint flou avant de s'effacer doucement. Obi Wan tendit le bras en direction du fantôme pour tenter de le retenir, mais c'était impossible alors il murmura avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement.

\- Je vous aime père…

* * *

 **Voilà ! Parce que j'avais envie de rendre hommage à la douleur d'Obi Wan que l'on sent dans le film, mais qui n'est pas vraiment montré. Pourtant on arrive à sentir cette relation particulière qui les unissait et on comprends que ce sera difficile pour lui de surmonter cette perte.**

 **Et si ce texte vous a plu, pensez à la review !**


End file.
